Letters
by Dancing in a Midnight Storm
Summary: It's the marauders final year at Hogwart and Dumbledore decides that it's time for 7th years to work out their issues. Two student in particlular are in for a rough year. Rated to be safe.


**This is my first Harry Potter fic ever. I might acually get somewhere with this one unlike my other stories that stop after a few chapters. The whole thing is written in letters, notes and possibly the occasional diary entry.** **So lets begin. Happy reading. BWoN**

Miss Lily Evens

To Miss Evens,

I am delighted to inform you that you have been chosen as Head Girl for your final year of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is a position of great responsibility, however should you abuse your role, or if it becomes overwhelming (particularly for you Miss Evens) it can be removed. Your duties will include organising and doing patrols, holding meetings with the prefects every Friday during classes five and six, and attending meetings with the heads of houses and myself. All these tasks will be shared with the Head Boy. You will also have to power to take/award house points and give detentions without teacher permission. This year you will also share a Heads dorm with the Head Boy. You will need to meet with all the prefects and your fellow Head in compartment 2 of the Hogwarts express at 12 o'clock. I know you will do your best to fulfill this role.

Best of luck,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry

.

Mr. James Potter

To Mr. Potter,

I am delighted to inform you that you have been chosen as Head Boy for your final year of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is a position of great responsibility, however should you abuse your role, or if it becomes overwhelming it can be removed. Your duties will include organising and doing patrols, holding meetings with the prefects every Friday afternoon during classes five and six, and attending meetings with the heads of houses and myself. All these tasks will be shared with the Head Girl. You will also have to power to take/award house points and give detentions without teacher permission. This year you will also share a Heads dorm with the Head Girl. You will need to meet with all the prefects and your fellow head in compartment 2 of the Hogwarts express at 12 o'clock. I know you will do your best to fulfill this role. In addition to this position you will continue your role as Gryffindor Quiditch Captain. Last year you did an excellent job, winning house cup and despite your extra duties, I hope you will do so again. (Not to show favoritism but I used to be a Gryffindor myself)

Best of luck,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry

.

Miss Lily Evens

To Miss Evans,

Your application for a time turner for your final year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry has been accepted. We believe you will use it sensibly and responsibly for your study. For obvious reasons, you cannot tell anyone about it. Your teachers have already been informed and they all agreed that you would be a suitable owner. The time turner is to be returned at the end of your time at the school. If you abuse the privilege it will be taken from you immediately. As you are aware time is a very dangerous and useful thing. Use it well.

The Ministry of Magic

Department of Mysteries

Department of Education

* * *

Lily,

Happy Birthday my darling girl! You're 17 at last. Now you can clean the house with magic for me. I'm waiting in the kitchen and will make your favorite breakfast for you when you wake up.

Love mum

.

To my little girl,

Happy birthday! Sorry I had to go to work; I'll see you this afternoon. I hope you like your presents.

Love dad

.

Lily

Happy birthday

Petunia

.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY LILY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You can now do magic with meeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you have a wonderful day and get lots of prezzies!!!!!!!!!!!! (Though none will be as good as mine)

Alice

.

Happy Birthday Lily. I hope you have a great day and enjoy the freedom. I'll see you in a few days for the start of school.

Caz

.

To Lily,

Happy birthday. I hope you don't mind me giving you a present. If you do mind then you don't have to open it.

James

.

Hey guys!

It's brilliant being able to do magic outside of school. Thanks for the presents. The chocolate and lollies are great Alice. I haven't really been near the wizarding world in weeks and I'm suffering withdrawal. I might save a few for you on the train. Maybe. And the journal is great Caz. It opens only to me so now you guys can't read it. Anyway, I wrote to both of you to tell you something amazing. Here is Potters birthday letter to me;

To Lily,

Happy birthday. I hope you don't mind me giving you a present. If you do then you don't have to open it.

James

Doesn't that seem weird? He didn't ask me out or proclaim his undying love. He didn't even call me lily-flower. It's so strange. He's been sending me love letters since 2nd year and now he's being nice and RESPETFUL. It's just odd.

Lily

p.s. I love being able to do magic. The copy charm made that so much easier

.

Lily, (hey Caz! Having a good summer? Just keeping you in the loop)

Did you ever think that he might have changed?

Alice

.

What was the present?

Caz

.

No way could he change. He always has been and always will be an obnoxious, self-loving prat.

I didn't open it. And I'm not going to. I'll give it back to him when ever I see him next.

Lily

.

Caz,

When do you think she'll work it out?

Alice

.

Alice

You mean work out that he actually does love her? I'm beginning to think never.

Caz

* * *

Albus,

Are you sure this is a good idea?

Minerva

.

Minerva,

Which idea? I have had many in my remarkably long life and plenty have been doubted.

Albus

.

You know which idea, sorry ideas, I'm speaking of. I was referring to a) the decision to appoint Potter as head boy and b) the pen friend scheme.

Minerva

.

My dear Minerva I have full confidence in James Potter. I know he has acted up in the past but it was always harmless fun and he has grown into a remarkably wise young man. In any case Lily Evens is a perfectly capable student who will be able to handle him very maturely I think. As for the pen pal idea, I believe that it will be a good for the first years to get to know each other and the 7th years have some unfinished issues that I think this will sort out.

Albus

.

Well if you think so. By any count I think we are in for a very interesting year.

Minerva

.

I believe we are Minerva, I believe we are.

Albus

* * *

**So thats the prologe type thing. Sorry about the dots, I could work out how to leave the space, it wouldn't let me save them. Reviews are loved. Any feedback at all is good. I have already started the next chapter and will put that up soon. **

**Black Wings of Night**


End file.
